eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
25ft Under the Seat
25ft Under the Seat is an Eddsworld animation by Edd Gould. It was uploaded to Newgrounds on September 27, 2008. Plot The episode begins with Tord getting ready to drive away in his car with a license plate reading "N0R5K1" (Norwegian); The gang each say their goodbyes - "Goodbye" (Edd), "Good Luck" (Matt), and "Good Riddance" (Tom). Tord then proceeds to hit Tom with his car and drives away. The group have a moment of reflection before Matt asks if they are going to start the next episode. Tom is seen walking past the bathroom when he suddenly hears cries of distress from Matt, and backs away slowly. Matt then reveals to Edd, who is watching a TV with Diwi on it, that he accidentally flushed the key to the fridge down the toilet. Edd decides the group must flush themselves down the toilet to retrieve the keys. When Tom asks why they don't ask a plumber, he reveals the plumber's hand, still stuck in the drain of the sink. He then proceeds to flush Tom down the toilet before he can ask about a locksmith. The plumber then waves them goodbye, his hand still stuck in the sink. When they emerge from the drains they find the city of Atlantis, where everybody is blue and has gills. They are called Atlanteans. After a short amount of time searching, they find that Matt's keys have become the new exhibit in a museum of wonders from above. The three end up going on a tour of the museum with the tour guide Simon. Eventually they find Matt's keys. But after taking it, Edd notices a security camera, which takes a picture of the trio stealing the keys from the exhibit. The Chief of Police then confronts the King with the picture of Edd, Matt and Tom stealing the keys. The king then orders the chief to summon the troops and spread posters over the town so they can capture the gang. Later Edd, Tom and Matt find a wanted poster of themselves and decide they need to find a way out of Atlantis (Even though the pictures don't look like the trio). So they begin work on something that will help them escape. When they emerge they are seen wearing crudely made fish costumes but they manage to fool the police. A Cop called Frank almost rumbles them, until it is revealed his was pointing at a rock. The chief of police then tells Frank how much he hates him. The trio then hide in the zoo, assuming they should be safe. It is, until Tom leans on a wall of glass marked 'Do not touch', the glass then shatters, releasing a giant purple octopus. The octopus angrily attacks Tom, making his life flash before his "eyes", then sends him flying. Edd and Matt try to run away from the creature, only to run straight into an angry cop and get captured. In the next scene, the executioner announces their sentence to die by oxygen on charges of theft (retrieving Matt's keys) and releasing the octopus, and ties balloons around their necks. As sentence is carried out, they then start to float to the surface. While going up, Edd and Tom say goodbye, Edd apologizes for breaking Tom's bass (Ruined), and Tom apologizes for breaking his cat. When they reach the surface and realise they are not going to die, Tom says he wasn't really sorry about breaking Edd's cat, much to Edd's disappointment. Voices *Edd as himself, Simon and The King of Atlantis *Tom as himself, Guard and Cops *Matt as himself *Bing as the Plumber and Kid *Diwi as Frank *PsyGuy as the Executioner Running Gags *There is a Tomee Bear in the leisure window of the museum. *As the gang floated to the surface, Edd apologizes for breaking Tom's bass. *The plumber's hand makes a reappearance in Saloonatics. References to other media *There is a cola can with a lightbulb stuck to it in the museum. *In one of Tom's flashbacks, Tom is wearing the same clothes as Stewie Griffin from Family Guy. Gallery TordPacking.PNG|Tord packs his stuff in the car's trunk. LastAppearance.PNG|Tord goes to his car. Tord leaves.jpg|Tord drives off while everyone waves, signifying his last appearance in Eddsworld for 10 years. 25FUStitle.PNG|The title as it appears in the episode 25FUS1.PNG|Tom hears Matt making a fuss in the bathroom. 25FUS2.PNG|''"Uh Edd? I accidentally flushed the keys down the toilet..."'' 25FUS3.PNG|Everyone gets ready to go underwater. 25FUS4.PNG|The gang arrives at Atlantis. 25FUS5.PNG|They conveniently find the keys at a museum. 25FUS6.PNG|''"Finally, my keys!"'' 25ft under the seat screenshot.jpg|Everyone gets caught by a security camera. 25FUS7.PNG|The King sends troops after them. Wanted.PNG|Edd, Tom and Matt and end up as Wanted Criminals. 25FUS8.PNG|The gang makes a disguise to evade the police. 25FUS9.PNG|What their disguises actually were. 25FUS10.PNG|They end up in a Underwater Zoo. UhOh.PNG|Tom accidentally releases a sea monster. 25FUS11.PNG|Edd and Matt try to run away from the monster, but end up running into the guards. DeathByOxygen.PNG|Edd, Tom, and Matt get sentenced to "Death by Oxygen". 25FUS12.PNG|Turns out they won't die! Screenshot 2019-05-26 at 5.05.08 PM.png|Dun Dun Dunnnn External links *Newgrounds *YouTube *Albinoblacksheep Category:Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Videos